


72nd Pre Games Gossip

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch finds out a Victor is thinking of marrying an Escort and he has to deal with Effie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	72nd Pre Games Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

72nd Games

 

Chaff and Haymitch were drinking after the Tribute parade.

“Did you hear the gossip? Chaff asked.

“The Johanna Mason thing? So she lost her whole family….been there done that…

“No, not Johanna. Have you heard that Colin from 9 wants to get married?

Haymitch shrugged. “So what? He’s not the first Victor to get married.

“He wants to marry his Escort.”

“His Escort?? Are you serious?

“Yeah. He bought a ring and everything.

“That’s insane. He can’t do that. Haymitch said.

“Well, he thinks he can. Chaff tilted his head. Oh look your ball and chain is here.

“I am not attached to Effie.

“Sure, sure. Will there be a double wedding? Chaff teased.

“Don’t put any ideas in her head.

Effie walked up to the table. “Good evening Gentlemen. Can I see you both up to your apartments?

“Where is my Escort? Chaff asked.

“She’s at a bachelorette party. Effie said. “She asked me to make sure you get home.”

“Whose bachelorette party? Chaff asked.

“Tangie the Escort from 9.

“Aren’t the Games the priority now? Haymitch snapped. “Who is she marrying that she can waste time….

“She’s marrying Colin, the Victor from 9. Effie said.

“See, I told you. Chaff said.

“Unbelievable.

Effie dropped Chaff off in his apartment and went up to 12 with Haymitch.

“Is there anything else you need? Effie asked.

“No. Get me up for breakfast.

“Haymitch, don’t you think it’s romantic about Tangie and Colin?

“No. It’s stupid.

Effie frowned “Why is it stupid? It’s beautiful.

“Effie….don’t even.

She pouted. “Don’t even what?

“No matter what happens with 9 we will never be more than we are.

“Haymitch, I’m not ready to get married…

“Good.

“Right now.”

He shook his head “Effie, I’m going to bed…..alone. Don’t come in my room before breakfast or I will scream so loud I’ll wake the Tributes and Avox up and tell them you were assaulting me.

“You wouldn’t.

“Chaff and Seeder will hear my screams on the next floor. Leave me alone.

Effie stormed off to her room and he locked the door to his. He liked how things were with Effie, a few weeks out of the year, no commitment, no….emotions. If she kept up on it he’d have to have her replaced.

Effie came in the next morning and was completely professional with him and the kids all day. He did notice when they met up again for dinner she was very quiet. After the kids went to sleep he asked her.

“Are you sulking about last night?

“No. 

“Then what’s bothering you?

“Colin and Tangie broke up.

“Good for them. Haymitch said. “They came to their senses.

“Haymitch…they were in love. Tangie said Colin was summoned by President Snow and he said she’d lose her Capitol citizenship.

:”Are you really surprised? Haymitch asked.

“Yes. We thought the higher level would win. So we thought Colin would become a Capitol citizen, but she would be a citizen of District 9 and her kids would be eligible for the Reaping.

“Well a Victor’s kid is eligible so…

“Yes Haymitch but she’s a Capitol citizen….I never thought…. She started to cry.

He put his arm around her. “Shh, Shh don’t think about it anymore You’re safe. You’re with me…..here in the Capitol

“That’s the only place we can ever be. Effie said sadly.

“Effie, don’t think about that now. Just enjoy the time we have.


End file.
